


Rapture University

by atlaswasright (routesphere)



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Pining, atlas is real (duh), college au no one asks for, diverse rapture, less dark rapture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/routesphere/pseuds/atlaswasright
Summary: An AU where Rapture lasts longer, and Ryan allows constructive criticism. Jack Ryan, the true heir of Rapture is at an age to go to Rapture University where students allover the world studies the best of Rapture ideas and inventions. What kind of people will he meet. Would he meet friends who understand him. Or would he join a rebellious underground organization and fall in love for an upperclassmate. Would he finally get to experience a life and freedom he always wanted. Would Ryan’s worry be unnecessary? Found out.





	1. Beginnings

Monday morning, Rapture Central Time (RCT). At least what considered as morning in Rapture. Birds are replaced by small herrings, occasionally knocking the windows, no dew, no fresh morning air, everything is the same except the trick of lightning. In the dining room of the Ryan’s household, Andrew Ryan, the head of the house, and also, the city, Jack’s dad, looks a little shriveled. Not many can shake this founder of Rapture, but apparently his only heir’s entering university does. His dad’s frustration doesn’t reflect on Jack as he calmly chow down his breakfast before having his first class at uni.

  
“It’s just university, Dad. No different than high school,” Jack tries not to show much his irritation. He doesn’t care whatever turmoil Ryan has right now, but it made him being treated like a child again. He’s (almost) eighteen. 

“That’s what you’re wrong, son. There’s many various individuals in university. God knows what ideas they connive, what they can influence you. I can’t control them,” 

Jack stops chewing and straighten his lips. Maybe you should notch down the controlling for a bit, or someone else would throw you off the throne. 

“I advise you to be extra careful, and choose friends wisely. It may not look like it, but the future of Ryan Industries is crucial at this-”

Jack stops eating altogether. Even that he’s old enough to be in uni, his Dad still tries to shove his agenda into his life. “Look at the time, gotta go,” he packs his stuffs abruptly, pushing the chair away. He tries to ignore the look of his Dad about to throw a fit. He manages to give a short nod to Diane on the other side of the table. She looks as confused but then nods understandingly. She’s technically not his blood mother, but still mother nonetheless and deserve his respect. 

He lets out a sigh once in the stairs of the apartment complex. It’s not easy to just leave one of many Ryan’s lecture. Jack wonders how his friends/business partners even deal with him and his constant lecturing and holier than thous. 

He makes his way to the nearest bathysphere. It’s always cramped, even when it’s not rush hour. The railways are shut down and only to few places, thanks to Ryan’s policies. He can always take the family’s private bathysphere, but where’s the fun in that? 

He sits in the very corner next to the window and bathysphere radio, the buttons jutting his ivory bomber jacket into his skin. A girl next to him laughs, staring at him, it seems like his annoyance was palpable. 

In Welcome Center station, he makes his transit into Arcadia. He finds the same girl in the bathysphere, which is a strange coincidence. The girl seems like the same age as him, but he’s not sure as her face shows calm and maturity. The girl smiles and he was caught staring. 

“Far ride to uni, huh?” the girl asks casually, it takes Jack off guard. 

“Yeah,” how does she know? He looks at her questioningly. 

As if she heard his question, she says, “Not many takes the sphere from Heights to Arcadia. Unless you’re an elite scientist, but you’re too young for that. Students usually take the tram from the dorms. Either you’re a freshman, or you’re well-off,”

Jack takes her deduction into mind slowly. The girl was right. It is weekdays, not many travel to Arcadia for the vacation unless for the workers. Students have their dorms assigned in Rapture U’s complex near Arcadia. Ryan won’t allow him living in a “filthy commune” of students. As amazing it is, he can throw this guessing game back by saying this girl is also a student.

“I am a new student by the way,” The girl says before he manages to open his lips. He can feel his Dad in the back in his mind chides about his slow response in conversation. “My Dad lives in Heights. DeWitt Investigation, do you know? I am Elizabeth,” she says in a friendly manner, offered her hands. 

Jack hesitates for a second before shaking her hands, “I am new too. Jack Ryan,”

Elizabeth’s eyes seems to widen for a bit. Usually people would shake his hand vigorously and talks very loud about meeting Andrew Ryan’s son, but Elizabeth just lets go. 

“Guess we both have over-protective Dads,” she offers an understanding smile. 

Turns out Elizabeth is the same major as him in geothermal engineering. The two are quiet surprised with this revelation. Jack moreso, he couldn’t believe his luck. Making conversation with someone from uni, and the same major as him even before arriving uni, his Dad won’t believe it. 

“I thought you’d be in political science, or business entrepreneurial, or y’know anything to make you continue Daddy’s,” 

Jack laughs. Him and Elizabeth are walking across the gardens in Arcadia. They said it would only take 15 minutes walk from the bathysphere station to the Rapture University’s complex. The air is fresh, and Jack could see few butterflies (possibly endemic or genetically engineered Rapture style). He decides not to mind the walk if everyday he can take off his mind in this refreshing environment. He is smiling, his mood is good. Walking to school with possibly a new friend who doesn’t mind talking bad about Andrew Ryan. 

“Like they said, fuck parents, it’s your life!”

  
(**********)

Most of the buildings and complex of Rapture University are quite new, having built after Rapture was made. It was only a university college, offering quick diplomas for jobs. Then the need of proper education and expertise, especially after those who were raised in Rapture has reached an age to go to uni. The university opened right in the year after the momentous Reveal of Rapture. Rapture has became an independent micronation, having large trading partners with Iceland and the UK. Those years were hard, as his Dad complains how Americans couldn’t get off his back, it took few years but they finally did. It’s not like Rapture is more accessible after the Reveal. Immigration to Rapture is extremely bureaucratic. Travel to Rapture, which attracted the public more, is very expensive. Jack believes only those who made off billions can travel. It also needs visa, which not every country can provide due to Rapture’s limited bilateral foreign policy. 

It was almost nine, and most morning classes are starting. Students all around going their way to classes. Jack and Elizabeth follow the sign to Engineering faculty. It was to the right from university entrance gate, they passed an empty courtyard which is strange because open spaces which serves no purpose are rare in Rapture. It was a small courtyard, not anything like he saw in the surface, but still rare nonetheless. Jack still wonders what various activities the courtyard for when he finally notices they’re entering the Engineering faculty. From the outside, the building design reminds him of smaller version of Fontaine Futuristics. 

One of the leading program in Rapture U is geothermal engineering. Actually, Rapture U is the best geothermal engineering school in the world, for having the best functional geothermal plant, the students get the best hands-on and experience. 

During his first visits to Hephaestus, Ryan’s office. He engaged to an interesting conversation about geothermal energy with supervisor Kyburz. The Australian said they needed an expertise in geothermal and not in electrical engineering, this sparks Jack’s interest on possible career. He never wanted to be a businessman or -despite what Ryan said- govern people.

Jack feels the excitement ringing in his ears. It was strenuous convincing Ryan to allow him enrolling. When Jack could just intern in Ryan Industries and follow his father’s step. One of Jack’s argument was that despite not wanting to run Rapture, he can still be in the same place as his dad in Hephaestus running the geothermal energy. Ryan has never gone to university, thus the bad prejudice. Jack will continue not caring what he thinks. He finally got enrolled in the life he choose, that’s what matters.

He and Elizabeth enters the classroom. It was a small theatre. Few heads can be seen here and there. He wonders what kind of people he will meet. Will they be as charming as Elizabeth? Or as smart as supervisor Kyburz?


	2. Chapter 2

The morning and afternoon class Jack spends together with Elizabeth. As freshmen most of their courses are basics and compulsory.

Since it’s the first day, everyone shows their best on getting new acquaintances. Jack is feeling overwhelmed and anxious, he’s never good at it. When he hasn’t announced his last name, everybody would just see him as that awkward brunette not worth their time. Elizabeth, unsurprisingly, has no problems on this. She comes off as pretty and charming.

By lunch break, Elizabeth has known a few people while Jack has none. With Elizabeth as his only connection, he joins her at lunch with few new friends.

“You know, it would be easier in Rapture if we have bicycles,” said one of them. Jack recalls his name was Seigee or something. He’s Japanese, and by the way of his voice, seems to be always excited about something..

“I agree, Seiji. Not everyone can afford private bathysphere,” the guy named Jordan -if Jack’s correct- nods thoughtfully.

“That idea could be revolutionary for entrepreneurship class, if you join, of course,” says Elizabeth.

“I thought that class is compulsory?”

The canteen is located next to the courtyard. After they finished their lunch, they can observe from the windows that unlike this morning, the courtyard is crowded, with banners and posters.

“Too bad we can’t check those now,” Elizabeth speaks what could possibly be everyone’s mind. They all walk together to the next class.

(*******)

They finished their class almost at five. The enthusiasm from the way they came almost gone and replaced by tired faces.

“It is our first day and every professors give out full lectures! What an awesome start!” Seiji says sarcastically, burying his face in his arms on the table. The amphitheater almost empty, Jack and his lunch gang can be seen left. “This is only the beginning,” Elizabeth counters.

“Yeah get on with the program!” Jordan as well. Despite that, their faces seem to agree. No one likes a full day class in their first day. Jack didn’t thought he would learn some important basics in the first day, but his notebook says otherwise.

Elizabeth and Jordan weren’t wrong too, it made them have to remind themselves that they’re studying in the best world class program. Anything if not, will get harder soon.

“I hope they still have whatever they have in the courtyard. Who knows, it could be club promotions, what if we missed out the cool stuffs?”

“No way they’re only holding it for a day,”

Seiji pouts at Jordan’s response. It seems like they’ve known each other for more than a day, but who knows how strong a bond can come off after spending a whole day of first school together. Then he turns at Jack, “Wanna check it out?”

“Yeah, sure!” Jack grins. He figures Seiji turned at him because he’s the only one who hasn’t make fun of him.   

The four of them walks down the hallway to the courtyard. Seiji walks beside Jack while Elizabeth and Jordan behind. Jack and Elizabeth shares a glance and smile. It was a tiring day but it was fun and satisfying. So far no one knows his last name, which is a double delight for Jack.

The lights are dimmed for the evening. There’s no fluctuation in temperature and therefore no changes in the weather. Sometimes it’s cold, but it is due to something amiss in the pipes and the heating system, usually Uncle Bill’s minions will work on it. There’s a plan about creating artificial climate system. Some people miss the rain patters down their face, or playing in the snow. Jack doesn’t know the progress into that, that’s Ryan’s work. One thing constant in Rapture, is the wind. Jack zips his bomber jacket up as they step into the courtyard.

They aren’t disappointed. Students are still mulling about, even though there’s not much of them. The posters are still there. There is a small crowd, and the center is somewhat a makeshift podium, someone is on top. Immediately without wanting to, Jack holds his breath. The person on the podium is having a speech about something, but Jack couldn’t discern any. He is focused on the blue eyes, the cleft chin, the chiseled face. Okay that’s not one thing, but he is feeling overwhelmed. He never feel that about someone’s appearance before.

“Atlas care! Join us and help Rapture citizens in need, be a friend of Atlas!” Elizabeth reads out a pamphlet that’s already in her hands.

Jack breaks his gaze and turns to Elizabeth. She gives him a look. That made Jack notices he was gaping. _Holy shit._ Elizabeth doesn’t comment, but continues to read whatever in her hands.

“Yes, be a friend of Atlas, would you kindly?” the girl who belongs to those giving out the pamphlets gives one to Jack’s empty hand.

“I thought altruism isn’t allowed in Rapture,” someone beside them says, a girl with a headscarf.

“Well we are here now. We definitely need new members, or friends you can say,” the same girl giving out the pamphlet says, “It would be awesome to know more of those who have the same goals!”

They look at each other as the pamphlet girl leaves.

“It’s rather obnoxious isn’t it,” Elizabeth says.

The girl with the headscarf seems to be contemplating but she replies, “Yes, but it’s better than nothing. Rapture is more interesting than I thought,” she smiles thoughtfully as if talking to herself, then leaves.

“What a peculiar girl,” Jordan says. Everybody else nods, but Elizabeth still looking at the direction of the girl’s leave.

(***********)

Jack arrives at Ryan’s residence past dinner time. It was crowded in the bathysphere station and he had to queue for a long time for his and Elizabeth’s turn. Luckily Ryan is nowhere to be seen.

“Busy day today?”

“Yes, mom,”

“Look at you, all grown up already,” Diane holds Jack in a tight embrace. “Don’t forget to eat your dinner,” she kisses his forehead before leaving his room.

Jack smiles cheekily. Being at home sucks, but luckily Diane is here and being part of the family. He can’t leave Ryan while Diane is still here. Maybe someday he would plan an escape and bring Diane with him. So him, Diane and Jasmene can live happily together.

His room isn’t big since it’s not the master bedroom in this house, but it’s spacious and fits all the furnitures he needs, which isn’t much.The single bed in the center, his wardrobe on one side, his bookshelves and study desk on the other. In front is a rather wide empty space, stops with a window occupies most of the wall. The view of the ocean is beautiful. People have to pay a lot of money to get that view. He looks at it when his mind needs a break. Most of the time, he just ignores it. It wasn’t all calming, sometimes it’s glaring and makes him nauseous. Setting that aside, for a place he mostly spent a time with, it is perfect for him and he had to thank Ryan for it.

His desk is wide enough and comfortable, but half the space is filled with his Thinker device, or in the surface --computer. His Dad claims they don’t have it yet in the surface, not commercially at homes. Something to be grateful to live in Rapture.

He logs on to the Thinker device, he ought to start to record what he had today. He learned some basics about engineering and energy. He opens his notebook and starts to type when something “ping” sounded.

**coolseiji** : does this thing works

**coolseiji** : hello?

**jordanG** : we can read you quite clearly

**lizdewitt** : you never use the Messenger?

**coolseiji** : of course i have! just wanna see you guys response!

Jack finds himself grinning. They did shared their Messenger ID before parting. He hasn’t use much of this new “software” where people can send flash messages to each other through the Thinker.

**yellowjack** : hi!

**coolseiji** : hi jack!

**coolseiji** : when are you gonna tell you are a Ryan?

**jordanG** : he is?

**coolseiji** : dude, check his profile!

Jack winces. He’s caught red handed. He forgot that he uses his real name as his profile. He wished he could change it but never knew how.

**yellowjack** : yeah!

**coolseiji** : awesome!

**lizdewitt** : now, can I go to sleep? The bathy was so packed today, and it’s been a long day!

**jordanG** : im sleepy too

**coolseiji** : it’s still like 8, not cool guys!

**lizdewitt** : talk tomorrow!

**coolseiji** : okay, goodnight!

**jordanG** : night!

**yellowjack** : night!

Jack stays a bit longer to type his record. Then he prepares his bag for tomorrow. The wrinkled paper of the pamphlet today caught him. He opens it full and his mind jumps back to the orator today.

He could never forget that blue eyes. Could he be the leader of the organization? Jack shouldn’t be bothered, it’s not like he is allowed to join. The headscarf girl was right, act of altruism isn’t in favor with Rapture’s politics, in favor with Ryan’s.

This is exactly the reason Ryan opposed him going to uni, or maybe this is exactly what he is going to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was actually part of the first chapter, i was testing the waters, but ohh well i cant really get this idea out of my mind.   
> feedback still really appreciated though!


	3. Chapter 3

_Who is Atlas?_

The posters he found in one of the announcement boards say so. The tapes almost detached, the ink is fading. In the edge of the poster there is the official publication permission stamp mostly blotched but he could read it was dated 1972, 2 years ago. He looks back at the figure who supposed to be Atlas. The way the hands drawn and the upright posture looking ahead, gives him a dashing leader impression. The faceless head and the question emits mystery. The combination was alluring, makes people want to know instead of just ignoring. It was a clever poster. Jack fell right into it.

The class was a bit leisure that day. Jack meets up with his usual lunch gang. He has a feeling that this is going to be becoming a routine. He couldn’t imagine going lunch alone, especially with how crowded the place is.

“So decided what club to join?” asks Seiji, by habit he became the conversation opener in the group.

“We don’t even have time to look around the campus, even so the clubs,” Jordan says.

“Fair enough,”

“There’s the Atlas Care thing,” Jack tries, might as well try to bring the group talk about what he’s up to.

“Yeah, what about that?” asks Elizabeth, looking up from the pasta she was eating.

“That Atlas guy seems to be a big deal. I’ve seen his posters everywhere. Speak about the devil,” Seiji points out to the queue at the cashier. The rest of the group follows to look.

There is Atlas just finished purchasing his lunch. He brings his tray, followed by a few people and he is talking with them. Then they found a perfectly empty table. All eyes seem to be turning to them as well.

“Of course he’s a big deal. He was the student president last year,” says Elizabeth, turning their attention back.

“How did you know?”

“My Dad is an investigator, he knows about everyone”

“Should you share that information?” asks Jordan. Jack reminds himself that Jordan’s dad is one of the higher ranked constables. Between him and Elizabeth they should be more secretive.

“My Dad won’t mind. Also I was joking, everyone’s talking about Atlas if you guys just open your ears,” Elizabeth smiles, amused at her attempt on making fun of the boys.

“Well..” Seiji fumbles at his chopsticks, “Still that organization seems a bit sketchy. Like, he named it after himself. If “Atlas” even his real name. How corny is that?”

“Says the successor of Okumura Electrics,”

Seiji’s face turns red, stabbing at pieces of chicken, “That’s my Dad who picked that stupid name!”

“Maybe it is his real name, I can ask my Dad again but why not  just ask him?”

“You mean joining that club?” Seiji asks, his disinterest is obvious.

“I don’t want to think that as our only option,” Jordan adds, his attempt on sounding neutral is admirable. “Okay, how about let’s gather all the clubs and organizations pamphlets, then compare it together. Therefore we won’t miss any of the good ones,” he suggests.

“Deal!”  

The conversation breaks into smaller ones while they continue eating their meals. Jack is accepting the truth that the group doesn’t seem to be interested in discussing Atlas Care further, bringing it up another time would be foolish too. He’s a bit disappointed. Maybe he should reconsider and see what his friends would come up.

Jack isn’t paying attention. He was staring at the long table Atlas and his group at. The group was loud and seems to be having a funny conversation. They really do attract attention. There was the pamphlet girl, and others he noticed from the campaign yesterday.  Among them Atlas is actively joining the conversation with his remarks. He is smiling. His cheeks creased, and the corner of his eyes wrinkled a little but still showing the blueness. A full smile. A lovely smile, Jack thinks.

Jack was staring. He understands this fully, but it isn’t like Atlas will notice. There’s a lot of people, he won’t caught one staring.

As if he got jinxed by his own thought, the blue eyes meet his green ones. _Absolutely not_. This definitely a trick, no way Atlas staring right at him. Jack dared to keep looking.

To proof that Jack was so wrong, Atlas winks. Jack stomach doubled over. He immediately breaks the gaze quickly, his cheeks are burning.

“You okay, dude?” asks Seiji. Of all people, Seiji has to notice.

“No, this room is so hot, don’t you think? Are you guys done, eating?” Jack does of what he thought a smooth response.

He stands up and tidies up his tray. His friends follow.


	4. Chapter 4

“Something wrong, Atlas?”

Atlas’ grin doesn’t left him as he turns his gaze away.

The girl, Samantha, sits next to him  didn’t see the person Atlas looking at, but the guy’s expression turned funny and that makes her curious.

“Is it a new fan?” Johnny, the guy sits next to Atlas asks before he could answer.

That makes Atlas shakes his head and laughs, but there’s a hint of doubt. “Could be, possibly, who knows?”

“Is he cute? It’s a he right? She? They?” Samantha asks, as she adds the guess she becomes more excited.

“How could we possibly miss them?” Johnny places his empty bowl with a feign disappointment.

Atlas smiles curtly. There’s no escape from his nosy friends. Always too perceiving.

He looks back at the way when his gaze met that boy. He is not there anymore. His table has been replaced by others. The image of the boy being flustered after receiving his wink still clear in his head. It always work with them, or fans as Johnny addressed it. He thought is as a playful exchange, but then he realised the flutter in his stomach. Did he go scarlet as well? So that’s why his friends noticed?

“Should we go now? In case you guys forgot, we have an appointment with that Lamb girl,” on the other side of the table, James looks at them warily.

“Well technically it’s only Atlas,” Sam mutters sideways, “But I do love to see how this goes! Atlas, the delinquent ex student president, encounters Eleanor Lamb the current rebel student president!”

“Prepare your safety helmet, this could be bloody!” Johnny adds.

“Why a helmet?” James asks irritably.

“Uhh you know like those Big Daddies,”

Atlas stands up and places his hand on the table, a gesture to intercede, “Come on mates. Didn’t we promise we’re in this together. Atlas Care is all of us,”

“For Atlas Care!” Sam pushes her fist into the air.

Atlas can’t blame his friends enthusiasm. They’re the ones who shaped the Atlas Care idea. He did tried countless times to make them change the name. But they said the name is catchy and “stop denying that you’re popular, Atlas!”. His friends possibly just use him for his reputation, but it’s not like he didn’t have his interest on the organization. He wants to help people. He can’t just stand when he sees others suffer. That’s always something in him. Ryan banning people for doing good is ridiculous.

He wants to make Rapture a better place. That’s why he enlisted himself for the student president election last year. He wanted to be noticed, so he could make real change. Who knows maybe after graduating he would go into politics. Atlas Care is a continuation of that dream. It is formed by the same people who made him won the election, his campaign team, his friends, his skin.

They went straight to the library after they finished their lunch matter.

“Should we go into this again?” Johnny asks, his voice wavered.

“The goal is to make Lamb join Atlas care,” James reminds their purpose, in case one of them forgot.

“What if it doesn’t work? Or she would report to the council?”

“Why would she? Her mom got deported for the same idea we have,” Sam joins.

“That’s exactly why. What if she wants us to follow her mom’s fate? What if she completely hates her mom?”

“Well let’s not go into that okay? Let’s hope everything goes jammy. At least to make her and the rest of the student body to not oppose us,” Atlas tries very well to not show uncertainty. To be honest, he doesn’t really care about the support of Eleanor. Atlas Care can still go without it. This was all his friends idea. They’re a bunch of optimists but when it comes to it they need help.

He enters the library first. Then makes his way to the discussion room. He doesn’t have to check whether his friends follow.

The discussion room is empty.

“Guess Lamb’s late,”

Just as they settle down, the door to the room swung open.

“Let’s settle this quick,” Eleanor Lamb enters the room. Her stride is full of confident as she settles for a chair in the middle. She wears a navy blue button shirt with a skirt above knees. It’s simple but the air about her smells defiant. Her blue eyes scan the room without missing any of the heads. You would thought that having a mother as a convict and deported makes you ashamed and little, but not for Eleanor. She is allowed to stay in Rapture due to her fundamental role on taking down her mother and saved Rapture (at least Ryan knows how to be thankful). Instead of going down, Eleanor keeps rising in Rapture and giving her influence on everything including her time in Rapture University, as she is now the student president.

After Eleanor, enters a boy of dark complexion. He takes a seat beside Eleanor.

“You bring your boyfriend here?”

“Amir is my vice president and will aid me on settling this matter” Eleanor addresses Amir with a neutral expression.

Amir coughs, “Okay, let’s start shall we?”

Atlas goes first. He explains Atlas Care, what’s it’s about, its vision and goals, and its (target) members.

“A bold organization. But not a surprising one since it’s coming from you,” Eleanor regards Atlas, not looking down, but as if they’re equal, “What do you want the student body for? You know if it comes to it, if the organization is illegal you do still running it, right? So really, what do you want?”

Atlas thinks he should note how Eleanor knows about him that much, but he thinks the better, that flattery is not the right time.

His friends are making this noises and probably he should listen to them but he already have something in mind, it’s already in the tip of his tongue.

“We want you to join this organization,”

He heard his friends gasps and taking in deep breaths. This is exactly what they want, but the opposite of what they agreed. They wanted to take this slowly and subtly, but Atlas decided to change that after regarding Eleanor. Yes this is the first time he interact with her, but he has formed a strong intuition about her. The girl is the type who would defy all odds to proof something others would doubt. The look she gave was challenging. As if she wanted him to take this challenge, to speak about this offer.

“What’s that for me? I can make my own charity organization,”

Her true card is almost open, Atlas is certain.

“You don’t have to be an active member. You don’t have to show yourself in the public,” Atlas starts to walk around, his gaiety returning, everyone is paying attention to what he says. “With you, and Amir as our importunate allies. No one can stop us at this campus as a starting place. Then we can deal with the real problems beyond the campus,”

“Just that? Just to make your group unstoppable? You’re underestimating yourself,”

“We need you because you’re Eleanor Lamb. With you joining this team it will proof something to everyone else. That this organization isn’t the same as your mother’s. This organization is something that Rapture needs, and will remain as it needed. It’s not about an extremist movement. It’s not about a hidden agenda. It’s about helping people!” Atlas ends his speech, a bit winded up. He didn’t realise the point he started to get carried away.

The room silences. Every eyes on him, obvious with reverence. As well as Eleanor, because her lips upturned. Because she finally gets what she’s looking for.

“Very well,” she starts, “I don’t like to be used of something in connection with my mother’s actions,” she pulls up from her chair, “But I will certainly consider this. I did thought a lot about what my mother did wrong. Otherwise, I can observe this activity closely. If it’s turned out not the way you said, if you’re lying, we can just as well shut you down tomorrow,” she delivers her threat lightly as if she could do just that.

“Lovely. We’ll hear about you soon?”

They both shake hands and the meeting is over.

Sam, Johnny and James pull out from their seat. They’re taking up the oxygen that they seem to be sparing during the whole meeting.

“Well that could’ve gone worst,” James says.

“Can we not go through that again?” Johnny asks.

“I feel like I just watched a debate from an irish television. Could she be Irish?” asks Sam.

Atlas tries to ignore Sam. Even she was Irish, she was covering her accent. Doesn’t matter now. He stretches his arm, releasing all the tension. It wasn’t a bad meeting, he hasn’t have that kind in a while after he lets go of his presidential seat. He also was carried away in one point.

“Guess that calls for a drink, tonight?”

His friends hoots in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted the POV to be Jack's only but then I want to explore more of this au, so there goes. Probably more other character's perspective later (Elizabeth, Eleanor, etc). 
> 
> Yes, Atlas is younger by 16 years in here, and Eleanor older by 5 years. I put some irish word/phrases in Atlas's dialogue and narrative I hope I used it correctly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: racism & cussing

Jack feels his feet sore. Beside him, Seiji still walking unfazed. They have quite a leisure day. Finally off from their busy first year classes. The group decided to scatter to search for posters, while trying to know better of their campus.

Their first stop was the main library. It was their first time, except Jordan. He then taught them how to register for library card. They punch in their data through the Thinker devices located near the reception desk. Their card can be collected in a day or two. 

“So this is where you run off to at night. I thought you already joined a secret club or something,” Seiji comments after he finished his data and let Jack doing his turn. 

Jordan replies with a shrug. “I just visited last night, although the one on Tuesday is indeed a secret club for black students,” 

“Ohh, I wonder if they have one for asian students. Scratch that, I don’t really want to know,” 

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with a social club,” Jordan sighs. 

“You’ll find one, Seiji. I guess there’s various types of clubs in Rapture U, we just need to peel our eyes out,” says Elizabeth. 

“Let me guess, they won’t appear if we search through the Thinker?” says Jack, stepping back from the device and joins the group. 

“Yes, I tried last night. Information here is vast compared to Engineering library, but they don’t have those. More importantly, those are the illegal ones,” replies Jordan. 

“Also, where’s the fun in that? Lets sweep out all the posters in this campus!” 

Seiji didn’t literally mean that. Except he does. They snoop around the library for a bit, at least the part where there would be notice boards and many students gather around, like the lounge and refreshment rooms. Jack figured the place is so big, it was hard to read the map. He'll return here for sure. They discovered books and literary clubs, which Elizabeth reciprocated with keen interest. 

Then the group went separate ways, for effectiveness, Jordan says. Elizabeth with Jordan and Jack with Seiji. Jack wonders if it was a wise decision. For one, he’s separated from Elizabeth for the first time. Secondly he probably would be more fitting with calm and collected Jordan. Their energy would match. Seiji has such a high energy, Jack is afraid he couldn’t keep up. 

They decided to go to the main canteen first. It is located just across the main library. The building only has two floors, and small compared to the library, but still large as its purpose as a main canteen for the students across the university. The canteen takes up both floors. The space left of the first floor is a bakery, while the second floor is a co-op convenience store. Co-op or co-owned stores are still new in Rapture, only introduced after the Civil War, but it has grown remarkably since. The kind that Ryan opposes, but he let them as long as they stop complaining about difficulty to invest. 

The isles and food selection are extensive. They have special food booth that changes every week, according to the notice board. That week is kebab. The tables are abundant, separated in sections, probably for organizational purpose. Since it’s not meal time, less students with meals, more students with their books. Some sets up makeshift booths with club advertisement and posters. 

Seiji noses to those booths. Together they approach the closest to the entrance. 

Only one person stays in that booth. It says photography club. 

“If you’re interested, we have our first meeting tomorrow,” the booth keeper, a guy that has a rough face but eyes show mirth and an awkward smile, “You don’t have to own a camera! We also teach you the basics, so you don’t have to be good at it,” 

“You want to join?” Jack nudges Seiji. 

“Hell yes I do!” 

The guy wants them to write down their name and their Messenger ID. 

“You’re an Okumura?!” The guy gasps at the name Seiji just wrote. 

“Yes I am,” 

“We have limited cameras. So maybe you can rent it to us?” 

“How many do you need?” 

Jack settles as the observer of that exchange. Seiji’s face goes smug. His family’s company Okumura Electrics produce many electronic devices, including camera. Their camera is the leading of the industry (and the world), with photos that can be uploaded to the Thinker right away. It’s brand name is Oku Kamera, or people short it with Okamera. Jack has one, a birthday present, but it’s an old polaroid version. Jack can’t help but feel admiration, instead of pitying the booth guy for falling to Seiji’s smooth business strategy. 

“You don’t want to join, you just want the deal,” he says frankly. 

“You’re right my dude,” 

The booth guy looks happier now that the club has their unlimited source of cameras. He grabs their attention again, “I am also in the scuba diving club, if you guys want to try,” 

Jack and Seiji shares a glance before nodding and takes the flyer for scuba diving. Seiji makes a face as they left the booth. Jack laughs silently. Who wants to scuba dive when they’re already in the bottom of the ocean? 

They visit each of the active booth. Seiji reminds their purpose which Jack replies with a hidden sigh. Nothing left behind. 

Towards the center there’s a large group surrounding one makeshift booth. Jack can see between the spaces there’s a latest portable Thinker device planted on the table. 

“Who wants to try the original Spitfire game? Come and try shoot the Japs!” 

People are waiting for their turn while watching the one who plays. 

This booth Seiji doesn’t visit. 

“Are they dumb or just f*cking racist?” 

Jack heard Seiji’s cuss in a low breath. Which is unusual because Seiji likes to talk very loud. Jack can see the change of expression on his new friend’s face. 

“I am sorry,” Jack doesn’t know what else to say. He’s white and despite constantly complains about his life under Ryan’s, he acknowledges how very privileged he is. He can’t possibly relate the experience, he could never understand what Seiji and others go through. Racism is a recurring issue in Rapture, although the media trying their hardest to cover it since it would taint Rapture’s perfect image. Racism is definitely against Rapture’s principle. If they’re racist then why live in Rapture at all? This behaviour is beyond Jack’s understanding. He wants to do something, anything. 

Seiji looks taken for a bit before he says in a frustrated tone, “Don’t they know who made that Little Thinker? or who takes most of the gaming industry?” 

The answers are obvious. 

Jack knows Seiji is upset and he tries to suppress it but failing. The few days he knew Seiji, he learned that Seiji is immovable. He is always sure of himself and nothing can affect him. A word and actions from racist gamers throws him off. Jack hates seeing Seiji like this. 

Seiji leads the way to the exit of the building, “Sorry that I got a little.. carried away,” he looks upset, frustrated and embarrassed in the same time. “Gosh, I really wanted those kebabs but I really hate going back there,” 

There’s nothing to be sorry about. Jack suddenly has an idea. “Okay, wait here,” 

Seiji stares, confused. Jack skitters back to the building. He returns 10 minutes later. 

“Geez you got me worried, dude-“ Seiji cuts off by the thing Jack just gives him, it’s a wrap of kebab. 

“My treat,” Jack says, bashfully. Jack might not able to erase racism. Seeing the gaming booth again, so much tempted him to destroy them. He can just tell Ryan this group has communism, or falsely tip them off to Jordan or Elizabeth’s dad. It’s so easy for him. In the last seconds he decided not to. It wouldn’t be fair of him to punish those racists, he knows nothing to act on the behalf of a victim. The only one who can do it is Seiji, he would know the best way to punish them. So he settled for the kebabs or anything to return the smile on Seiji’s face. It works. 

Seiji looks genuinely surprised, before stretching a smile on his face. “Thanks, dude.” 

They settle on the park next to the building. 

Jack isn’t very hungry but he eats with Seiji. The park has small ponds, there are ducks swimming about. Jack remembers from the magazine he reads about the wildlife in Rapture that the creatures are imported. The beautiful ones are from East Asia. 

Rapture has grown great lengths since the Civil War. It is from the contribution of its citizens. Especially from the citizens coming from the Reveal and mass immigration. The depleted numbers of its population has been replaced, Rapture lives. Rapture citizens are undeniably more diverse than before. There are no groups more dominant than the others, there is no definite race to be a Rapture Citizen. Everyone is welcomed in Rapture. If it’s not because of each group contributes and join together for Rapture, then there would be no Rapture at all. 

Seiji has gone better alright. He has found his footing, and his face is brighter albeit slowly. 

“After this lets check out international office, I bet there’s many clubs over there,” 

This will be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! I'm sorry that I start this new year by bringing issue of racism in this newly & long-lasted Rapture. I want Rapture to be an ideal city, but as perfect as it is there are still the bad issues despite very little. I promise this is the last and only chapter I bring this up. Next time is the beauty of diverse Rapture only. As for Seiji, I hope you like him as I do, next time I will highlight him in a happier and positive setting.
> 
> Can you figure out who's the guy in photography and scuba-diving club?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: underage drinking if you live in the U.S

In a cafe near Rapture University Museum the group gather together to combine what they found. They decided to go to the book club, gardening club, photography club, and a bunch of others.

They decided to go to the each clubs on the list together, have a first look before deciding to join for sure. Including Seiji, to his whining, going to the book club. If one of them bails then they forsake the group’s solidarity. It’s ridiculous but they see it as a challenge. The clubs meetings and first days are next week, they will be very busy. 

They emerged from the cafe with satisfied looks. Elizabeth has a grin on her face that seems to stretch more but she tries to hide with how she lowers her gaze, Jack notices. 

“You seem to be happy,” Jordan says before Jack does. 

“Ohh is it that obvious? I am just thinking. We’re in college, we’re almost finished our first week. Next we’re checking out clubs. Like an actual college student,” 

“We are actual college students, you know!” Jordan gives a small grin.. 

“It’s still pretty much like high school. But yeah college is more fun,” Seiji adds. 

“Well the schedules sure are pretty packed, and it seemed like we’re going to spend most of our time studying. But I got my first optional class today, it’s on the other side of the campus. Do you know how big this campus is?” the enthusiasm on Elizabeth’s face is more visible as she keeps talking, “It’s only the first week but I got to know and do a lot of things I haven’t done before,” 

Jordan and the others nod solemnly in response. Each of them has their memorable experience on this matter. Still it is strange to see Elizabeth lighten up instead of her usual reserved composure. 

“If only my Dad allows me to live in the dorm here. To live on my own,” that comes out a little low. 

“That you are missing sister!” teases Seiji, but Elizabeth has a sudden solemn look that he quickly felt bad. 

“Have you looked at the dorms?” asks Jordan, ignoring Seiji’s remark. Seeing Elizabeth’s negative response, he smiles and adds, “How about visiting our dorm?” 

“Is it okay?” Elizabeth hesitates. 

“Of course it’s okay! You have to see, it’s pretty good for a student dorm!” 

“Come on! You can join our hall’s D&D!” Seiji does the small jumps and walking much faster. 

“What’s a D&D?” Elizabeth follows Seiji, Jordan close by her side. 

“You guys have fun!” 

Jack isn’t walking the direction the rest of them going. Which leaves them confused. 

“You’re not going?” asks Elizabeth. 

“I have to go somewhere,” Jack’s hands in his bomber jacket, his usual smile on his face. “Tell me about it later?” 

“Yeah, sure,” 

They go on their separate ways, after Seiji has pointed out how Jack is missing out cool stuffs. Luckily Seiji just stop there or Elizabeth will join in. There’s a bit irritation. She thought they’re going together wherever. A childish side of her. She breaks her thought to the tram they’re after. 

Rapture U is big, and when student’s too tired to walk, there’s always a tram regularly passes the road. It only runs on university road and takes them any part of the university’s vast grounds. Elizabeth has to run for a bit and make a jump, since it’s already leaving their closest station. 

“Thanks,” Elizabeth releases her hand from Jordan after he helped her pulled her up. 

She then settles to the railing, looking out. For many miles she can see the buildings serving many Rapture University’s purposes.. Their design and architecture style different than the other as if to signify its purposes. Students are seen here and there. It’s like a small city. In the background there’s the blue abyss of the sea. It can’t be ignored, but sometimes when there’s something good just right in front of her eyes, the sea can fade away. It’s probably how people in Rapture trying to get used to the sea like it’s the sky. There’s so much things going on in Rapture sometimes people forget they literally live underwater. Though Elizabeth doubt if anyone would ever forget the sky. Elizabeth’s mind rewinds on her first month in Rapture, which is not so far away. She was so far up, so much sky. Now she’s living in the complete opposite. 

The clock on the sidewalk almost shows six pm. The road lights are turned from bright white to yellow. A silly protocol to show the sun is setting in Rapture. When in fact they’re entering the eternal night time of Rapture. The tram is packed quickly with students going whatever they’re going to do at night. Though in this way of the tram, they’re mostly going to the dorm. 

Elizabeth cornered to the railing, holding on as not to fall off. Jordan and Seiji each next to her, both taller than her. With Jack, they’re like geese following after her. 

Soon the tram enters a complex of tightly packed buildings with floors mostly higher than the faculty buildings in the campus. 

They make a stop and drop down in front of the building with red bricks, with layout formation of a “w”. 

“Welcome to our humble dormitory!” Seiji stretches out his hand before leading them in the double doors. 

The hallways are pretty empty, save a few students and a security behind the counter. There’s a bulletin board covered with lots of posters and notices. There’s a map of the place, it consists of 15 floors. They go straight to the lift. 

“So where do you wanna go first? My room or Jordan’s?” 

“We’re in the same hall, you get to both easily,” 

“So that’s why you guys are close?” 

Seiji and Jordan stare at each other for seconds before shrugging. The lift is opened with a ting, they’re in the 8th floor. 

Elizabeth steps out first and heads to the right. Before she steps further there’s someone on the hallway. She cannot hold the short yelp just after milliseconds she makes up the figure. She runs back to Seiji and Jordan who are standing on the left side of the hallway. 

“Who the hell is that?” she whispers at them, not looking back at the other hallway. 

Seiji steps aside to see then he breaks a laugh, “Hector! You forgot your clothes again?” 

Elizabeth grunts, still not looking back. This is not funny! 

“You got to stop doing that, you scare away all the girls in this dorm!” even Jordan doesn’t seem to be crossed. His chest heaves like he’s holding a laugh. “It’s okay, he’s gone now,” 

“Do people walk around naked, here?” Elizabeth asks and straightens herself. 

“It’s only Hector,” 

“It’s written in the rules, you cannot walk around naked!” 

“Is that even necessary?” 

“Who knows,” 

They walk to the hall opposite the ones Elizabeth got wrong and met that unfortunate accident. Elizabeth walks in the middle. Trying to shrug off the horrible image. First time going to a student dormitory, she had to see a crazy student walk around naked! That’s an awful yet the most hilarious thing. It’s not like she hadn’t seen a naked body before, but to appear an unannounced, anyone can have a shock. 

It comes off chopped, but after she starts, she can’t stop. Elizabeth is laughing so hard. Seiji and Jordan throws each other a glance, chuckling to themselves. Elizabeth is way too late. 

(********) 

Jordan’s room come up first, and then Seiji’s. The rooms are pretty standard for a student. A single bed, a clothes cabinet, and a set of study desk. The floor is carpeted, the window is wide. They do the cooking in the common room. The bathrooms located within the laundry room. 

Jordan’s room one can say a natural state of a college student. With clothes and papers scatter through the room. He has books not just on the bed but also on the desk. Other than the mess, there’s not much extra furniture to flourish the room. Elizabeth could swear Jordan might have a better room in Heights, or wherever it is. Just like Seiji. But they decided to take on this facility. The dorm is free for scholars and prominent Rapture’s descendants. Elizabeth was offered one too, but she had to be one of the few to deny. It’s not because she has a family so high up and doesn’t want to live among the others. His father, Booker, just didn’t allow it. 

“Didn’t expect a visitor,” Jordan says meekly. He takes one of the papers in a feeble attempt to pile it up.. 

“I visit you every time,” 

“Other than you,” Jordan emphasizes to Seiji. That earns a chuckle from Elizabeth. She guess anyone lives in the dorm practically live together, they’re just separated by bedrooms. Hector and several students they meet through the hallway, they all seem to be good friends already. 

“Is it allowed for a visitor to sleep over?” asks Elizabeth. She sits on the corner of the bed. It’s stuffed but not uncomfortable. 

“There’s none in the rules, as I recall,” Jordan mulls. 

“There’s that Sonnekalb guy keeps inviting his girlfriend. Remember when he tries to introduce her thorough the hall? So annoying,” 

“Yeah, that’s an example. We’re all adults here. What do you do and your guests, that’s your own responsibility. The fact it’s a single bed and no extra bed would be a little tricky to invite someone over,” 

“I see,” Elizabeth says, not commenting further. It’s almost a subject she hasn’t explored yet. Who is she kidding. She lived in a tower all her life with only a gigantic metal bird as a companion. 

Seiji’s room surprisingly neat. There’s a portable thinker on his desk. A set of Kamera in a bag slinged over the chair. He’s sponsored very well from his family. His things are kept together and arranged inside boxes of organizers. You can get that mostly from a furniture company that belongs to a Swedish family, although the ones Seiji has are more stylized. Aside books from classes, most of it are sketchbooks. Seiji has beautiful drawings, as Elizabeth scans through the pages. Seiji never draw in classes, in Elizabeth’s observation. It felt too personal to pry if he doesn’t show it. 

There’s a space in the corner between the door and the bedroom. Seij puts a mini freezer there. 

“I told Jordie every time to buy these boxes. It looks simple but it’s very useful to keep your things together” 

“You and Arvid are enough to bother me about that. I’ll wait for my stipend next month.” 

“I thought your father is a Deputy?” asks Elizabeth. Again, she sits on the bed. It’s the only sitting other than the chair of the study desk. Three people inside a square room not even 4 meters on each sides. Yet she feels safely tucked in the room. 

“Yeah police jobs pay very well in Rapture. But my Dad is so eager of kicking me out. Me getting a scholarship is the opportunity for him,” 

“Ohh, I see,” Elizabeth doesn’t know what to say. She knows very little of her new friends. 

“No need. I hate that old man. I am glad to be free of him,” Jordan sits next to her. 

That word again. Freedom. She wonders when will Booker realise she’s old enough to live on her own. Since what they had through together. Escaping from Columbia, entering Rapture from a different universe. Discovered that they’re father and daughter, made Booker protective. She isn’t caged up like before. She can go and do whatever she wants. But at the end of the day Booker always ask him to come home. Then she has to report what she did during the day on the dinner table. Her portable phone rings. A message from none other than him. 

Booker: bought some sweets from the bakery. Come home early for once. 

Elizabeth lets out a frustrated groan. You don’t tell me what to do! She wonders if Booker realise if he became too protective, he could be anytime revert to Comstock. They’re the same person after all. It’s not that she’s frightened about Comstock, she’s prepared to fight him anytime. But she doesn’t want to be trapped again. Years living inside a tower, as a lab experiment. Now that she’s free, all she wanted was freedom. To do beyond what she did on the tower. Not another life being set by limitations. 

“You know why I keep this freezer?” 

Elizabeth looks up from her phone to look at Seiji on the other side of the bed. He’s opening the freezer. 

“Stocking up booze. I am not that innocent, Seiji,” 

Seiji pulls out a bottle and throws it at Elizabeth, “It looks like you need some drink,” 

Elizabeth catches the cold bottle, almost slips out of her hands. She turns the label and it’s a beer. Not her favourite but still what she needs. Seiji and Jordan sits to each of her side. She welcomes them. 

They almost missed the clink of their bottles. 

“To friendship!” 

“To not listen to your parents!” 

Elizabeth almost chuckles. Are they trying to cheer her up, because it’s starting to work. She feels the bitter liquid runs through her throat. She always fail to ignore the taste. It doesn’t matter now. 

She realises how tired she is. The hype of today has submersed. If only she can just sleep there. Her head almost lean to one of them before she catches herself. 

“You can sleep here. I have a futon. It’s an extra mattress.” Seiji offers. 

“No, it’s okay,” she stands up abruptly. 

“Really. You sleep here and I sleep on the futon. I can move to Jordan’s room if you need privacy,” 

“It’s alright,” Elizabeth smiles reassuringly, “I have to go home to my dad,” 

“Okay, let us take you to the nearest bathysphere,” Jordan offers. 

Elizabeth shakes her head, “No. I bet you guys are tired too!” She puts the beer on the desk then proceed to putting on her shoes. “Thanks guys, I had fun today! Can I go back here again?” 

“Of course! Next time let’s invite Jack too and do something fun in the common room!” 

“Can’t wait!” 

Elizabeth walks alone down the hall. It wasn’t so late. The hallway is so noisy. There are chatters, singing beyond the walls of the rooms. There’s sounds of washing machine, frying pans and tv speakers down the common room. It’s so lively, might as well call it a day. Elizabeth walks with her head straight. She has a new resolve. She has to convince Booker to let her live on her own. She’ll find a way.


	7. Chapter 7

Can you believe that Rapture is more than 2000 meters under the sea? Well, nobody did until they arrived in Rapture. When those are still amazed on how a city like Rapture existing. Those can miss how Rapture keeps growing before their eyes. No one knows exactly how wide is Rapture. Ryan/Rapture Council keeps expanding, sea beds around Rapture taken up to colonize. With the money of the city’s economy, it is easy to make more spaces, more homes, more facilities. Rapture is prospering and no one in this whole world knows what more possibilities it can do. And all of those belong to Ryan’s, and are soon to be Jack’s.

Jack shudders at the idea. No matter how often Ryan lectured him about it. To rule such a marvelous city to rule by himself, that’s beyond what he thinks possible. Jack loves Rapture, he doesn’t need to act like he owns it. Jack looks away from the glass. The blue that covered his vision changes to shapes of people. He’s waiting for his turn for the bathysphere.

The station is more crowded than the usual station he has become regular with. For today he’s going to Fort Frolic. It is almost the weekend, excitement is seen on everyone’s face, possibly students waiting to spend the night partying. Jack sighs, he thought he could avoid the crowd. It was hard to leave his friends. To have the opening and actually excused himself. Elizabeth didn’t seem to be happy with it, either. Then he didn’t go straight to the station, he made a drop to farmer’s market. Just like most things in Rapture, time doesn’t exist and so farmer’s market opens from morning to night. He got some food and flowers for his mom. He holds the bag on his lap tighter to his chest. He smiles, some red petals are sticking out. He hasn’t visit his mom in a while and he can’t wait to tell her about his first week in college.

It takes a quarter in a half hour for him to finally arrive in Fort Frolic. Here, the mass is bigger, for the very public of Rapture is here. The neon signs of bars, gambling sites and dance clubs glaring in the dark hallways. Jack shields his eyes away. Hate is a strong word but this place is something he won’t go of his own accord. Unless surprise-visiting Jasmene at work, of course. Ryan sometimes takes him to watch the theater in Fleet Hall. But it was before Ryan tried to make him acquainted with the owner of the place, Sander Cohen. Since then he never wanted to set foot in that place again no matter how much Ryan forced him to. Jack shakes his head, either because of the lights or the memory of plastered living people lingered in his mind. 

Jack walks among the crowd. Some people already reeks of smoke and alcohol. He makes himself as far away from them as possible.

Eve’ Garden is located in the far corner of the place. As he made his turn, the crowd is thinning. Ryan never visited Jasmene again. But like most middle-aged man, Jack believes he still visits Fort Frolic regularly and gone off with another women. Jack sometimes doubt if he still loves Jasmene, Diane or even Jack. The media depicts him as loving father. For he managed to save Rapture from the brink of civil war. He didn’t win the war, but he let some people help him to win it and thus sharing his power over Rapture. Media said because he didn’t want to lose his family, like many others who had fallen in the war. Jack was barely five, but the memory of running away from shelters to shelters avoiding splicers with his mothers are there, even though dreary. There was never Ryan in the beginning. Just him and his mothers. 

Jack braces himself as he enters Eve’s Garden, after a group of men with suits who looks most eaher.If there’s no strict rule of working hours in Rapture, people would go partying any time for Rapture’s absence of daylight provide them so. Eve’s Garden, one of the most sensational club in Rapture, is probably always crowded and his mom won’t get a break. 

He didn’t judge his mother’s place of work, but like any other place in Fort Frolic, it’s not a place he’s comfortable with. Smoke, alcohols, and perfume all combine with smell of cushions and carpets. Then the dim lightning. All of it combined disrupt his senses. Jack feels light headed. He scrunches his face, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He wastes no time to navigate to the back rooms. He stood out, with his school satchel, plastic bags and bomber jacket, compared to everyone else in here the upper-middle class Rapture citizens. The bartender recognised and called him but he just waved his hand. 

Jack knocks the door among the noises and the music.

His mom’s sing-song voice replies and he lets himself in.

“I told you not to come here anymore, Jackie. It’s not a place where a child supposed to be,” Jasmene complains but her lips stretches and her eyes glimmer, she’s glad to finally see her son again.

“I am not a child anymore, mom. I am eighteen,”

“Really? Did I somehow miss your birthday?”

“I am  _ going  _ to be eighteen,” Jack groans, his mom can act all sassy when he just miss him so much. He throws her a hug which Jasmene hugs back with glee.

Jasmene won’t appear on stage in few hours. Her blonde hair is undone. Her curls sticks out on many places, reminds Jack of his own curls. She wears hoodie and trainer shorts. Despite that she still looks beautiful and young. 

Jack opens the bag and gives his mom flowers. There’s a corner where all the flowers and gifts from Jasmene’s admirers at. But Jack’s different. She replaces the only vase in the room with it.

After that he opens the food for their dinner. He bought few stuffs from the afternoon stalls in farmer’s market. They offer the freshest foods, made right there and directly from the raw products available near them. He waited as his satay was grilled. It took longer than he thought and he smelt a bit of coal.

Jasmene asks about Diane and Ryan and how are they doing. Jack replies that Diane is fine even though she looks more tired each day, he’s thinking to take her to Dionysus park this weekend. Ryan mostly not at home, per usual. Jack then tells her about college. About how he met his friends. He tells her about Elizabeth, Seiji and Jordan. He tells her about the classes, which she doesn’t really understand but doesn’t interrupt. 

“So you know what clubs are you going to join?”

“I don’t know but we’ll figure it out next week,”

“What about what you want?”

“I don’t know, well, there’s this one club..” Jack pauses, finding a right word to say, his mom waits, ever the patient, with her blue eyes gazes calmly at him, “I don’t think my friend interested. It’s still new, and it’s about altruism and,” Jack hesitates, whether he should keep this information from her, “the leader’s kinda hot,”

Jasmene looks genuinely amused at that information, “Ohh? My boy developed a crush are we?”

“No,” Jack says quickly, but then rectifies, “I don’t know” he can feel his face heating. It’s usually happens when he couldn’t control what he’s saying or he lost his grasp on forming words, but this time it’s something else. It’s like talking about crush with your mom. Does he have a crush with Atlas? “It’s not like we’re going to see each other again. I mean none of my friends want to join, also Ryan’s probably wouldn’t allow me,”

Jasmene shakes her head and places her hand on her son’s shoulder, “My dear boy, since when you care about what Ryan thinks? Also, I’ve never been to college, but I know it can be scary to go on your own when you just made new friends you’re comfortable with. But you must be brave to pave your own path,”

Jack hesitates, he doesn’t want to sound weak. But it’s with his mom, and he needs her. “Can I?”

“Of course you can!” Jasmene squeezes her son’s shoulder as if to transfer the assurance he needs, “My brave boy, you can do anything you want!”

It is indeed effective, as Jack feels her warmth and sips through his heart, filling him the courage he felt he lack off. This is why he likes to meet her and talk to her. Because despite unable to control her appetite for food and alcohol, his mom is a good mother and a good friend. People thought her foolish, but she knows what the right thing to say in situations. She’s the complete opposite of him and Jack wonders if he ever would be like her. To be brave, to be so loving. Jack wonders if he deserves her at all.

“So, tell me about him? What’s he like?”

Jack tries his best not to bury his face in a cushion.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hi there, I know things are really slow here. it means a lot to know that you guys are still sticking around, so thank you!]

Breakfast on Monday morning is peaceful, for it’s only Jack and his mother. He made pancakes for both of them after he dismissed the cook. Diane looks healthier today. The therapy session from the weekend, then walking around Arcadia’s Tea Garden together, are most-likely the cause and for that Jack is grateful. Ryan hasn’t come home yet, Jack is grateful for that too. He isn’t ready to another father-son lecture, which definitely talk about how his week in uni. What could he say? That he wants to join altruistic organization, that he has immigrants as his friends. All the things Ryan hates. He pushes that thought as he focuses on eating with his mom.

“How long is it the commute from here?” Diane asks softly.

Jack looks up from his plate. Diane gazes is loving and genuinely happy. Jack likes seeing her like this. Most of the time she looks hurt. She thought she’s good at masking it, but Jack knows. He tries his best to understand what her mother had gone through. From her friends, from therapy sessions. Sometimes he thought it was all his fault. Not Ryan, not the Civil War, but himself. 

“I think around half an hour. It’s Monday so the station must be packed up. It’s only a quarter half during normal days,” Jack says, unsure. He hasn’t time it up exactly. It’s only been a week.  He makes a mental note to do that.

“How about from there to here?”

“Depends. It’s the same but if I go home with other people going home…” he makes a gesture and shrugging. Diane probably knows the answer already, knowing how quite late he could be going home.

His mother eyebrows furrowed a little. He knows it’s that when she’s thinking or worrying about something. “Aren’t you tired?”

Jack takes a while replying trying not make her worry, “It’s fine mom. I’d rather take that than with my own bathysphere,”    

Diane puts her fork down, “It’s not about the bathysphere. I know how tiring university can be. From your tales, you’re excited for it and it could be overwhelming,”

Jack nods but isn’t sure where she’s getting. He had talked about all his uni stuffs with her the other day in Arcadia. Just like Jasmene, Diane supports of whatever he’s doing at uni.

“Isn’t there dorms in uni?”

It finally clicks to Jack where this conversation going. “There’s a lot actually, but mom…”

Diane cuts in first. When it’s about instilling her will, she’s quick, especially when it’s about her son. “You should stay there. I’ll go ask Anna to arrange a room for you there,”

Jack shakes his head. As much as he would love to live at the dorm, the thought of leaving Diane alone at the house frightens him more. “No, mom,” he has to arrange his words carefully, his mom doesn’t like it when he’s the one to worry about her wellbeing, so he has to convince her that it’s about himself, “I am fine. Really. I love the long rides,”

Diane gives him a look. Of course she isn’t convinced with that lamest excuse.

He tries again, “I am not ready to live on my own,”

Diane huffs, “You can cook. And you always talk about living on your own. Don’t pretend you’re not a rebellious son”

“To live on my own, with _you_ and Jasmene,” in exasperation, Jack elaborates his long time dream. The effect on Diane is quick. Her expressions change from surprise, and he spots a relief, but she settles being the worrying mom.

“You can always go home on the weekend. Stay at the dorms, live your uni life. Don’t waste your time with an old woman like me,”

Jack tries not to sob. He can feel the weight of the conversation. How his mom’s mood is leaning back to her depressive state. He never thought about taking care of her is wasting his time. Instead, he wants to stay with her and spending time with her more. He loves to cook for her, walking with her, taking her to therapists, staying at home with her instead of going out like most teenagers.  He wanted to say that to her. She knows what he’s going to say. Like countless of times he did already.

But today, she takes his hand and squeezes it lightly, smiling. “I’ll be fine,”

(***********)

Unlike days before, Jack doesn’t pay attention on the walk to the station. He doesn’t anxiously think about what will happen at uni today. He doesn’t look up at the people and guessing where will they go. He doesn’t search around if Elizabeth has gone off or not. Instead, he pulls up his ivory bomber jacket and puts on some music on his ears.  Chatters of people, sounds from the PA, all block out. 

The ride in the bathysphere makes him think. He thought about blaming himself. What makes his mom think of the dorms, of pushing him away. He thought about how recently he came home late and Diane’s awake, waiting. The crushing guilt finally comes to him. He squeezes his eyes tight, then sighs. He has to keep it all together. It won’t be easy but he’ll figure this out.

Jack pushes the door to the same class on his first day. Only a few students are there and they sit far away from each other. Then there’s Elizabeth waving at him and pointing the seat next to her. Then she continues talking to Jordan who sits beside her.

There have been a silent agreement between them, whoever arrived at class first should reserve the seat for the other. When the amphitheater is still empty, they include Seiji and Jordan in this scenario. Sometimes it’s not fit for the four of them to sit in a row. They would tag the sit in the front or in the back. The four of them, assigning seats close to each other, like bff, yay. Jack secretly thinks it’s childish. It’s just a seat. But everyone else is doing this. Each with their respective clique. It reminds him of high school.

Elizabeth and Jordan keeps talking, probably about their weekend. Usually Jack listens, or he tries to, even though he has no clue where the conversation going. But for now, he cannot concentrate to what they’re saying.

“So did you have fun on the weekend?” finally, Elizabeth asks him.

Jack takes off his earbuds. “Nothing special compared to you guys,” he pursed his lips, already feeling a bit better.

“No way it’s much worse than me. I was stuck with my dad all day doing his paper works,”

“That’s classic. I am so glad I don’t have to do that anymore,” Jordan teases while slouching in his seat.

“Lucky you!” Elizabeth slaps Jordan lightly in the arm. Jack wonders what are their dads like.

“I was stuck too,” he says. “With my mom. But I don’t really mind. We went to Arcadia gardens,”

Both Elizabeth and Jordan look up and smile at that, “You seem to have a good time,”

Jack is confused, but then he nods and smiles wider, “I did,”

The students come rushing in when the minute is nearing 12. Jack figured no one really want to waste their time even for a bit just idling in a class. Of all the throngs of students, Seiji isn’t one of them.

“He’s not coming?” Elizabeth throws the question.

“Who knows. Banged his door quite a lot but no reply,” When Jordan sees Jack’s face looks up at him, he adds, “No need to worry. That’s just him. He’s not a morning person, and quite a heavy sleeper. On Sunday me and Arvid, our dorm mate, we were heading off for Farmer’s Market. It was still early, we couldn’t wake him up, we tried everything. I think we heard a groan, but guess he fell asleep again. So we left,”

“Was he pissed being left behind?” Elizabeth asks.

“We thought so. We bought brunch for that sake. But he just eats normally. I guess he meant to sleep so he can bail out. You can’t trust him,” Jordan says but doesn’t sound as pissed as his words would suggest.

When the class starts and presence sheet comes to them, Jordan signs for Seiji. No one makes a comment. Welcome to college.

Seiji arrives on the next period. “Who puts a class on Monday morning, is the true devil,” Seiji grunts and falls to the seat next to Jordan. He claims he had only awaken 10 to 15 minutes ago and ran all the way to class.

Jack smiles and quite not believe that story. Then he looks up at his friends trying to tease Seiji and waking him up. Yeah his uni days has started again alright.

(********)  

Just like what they discussed last week, this week they’re going to check out the clubs they agreed together. The first is the book club. Since their last class ended pretty late in the evening, they arrived late on the meeting.

“Whoever read these days?” Seiji asks, luckily out of Elizabeth’s earshot.

Elizabeth and Jordan are quickly involved in discussions with the members that are still there.

“Guess what are they talking about?” Jack asks. Him and Seiji went to the corner after filling their free cups of coffee. None other members approach them. Guess they don’t fit on their looks.

“What kind of books you read? Just Charles Dickens, Edgar Allan Poe. Ohh what’s your favorite Dickens book? I quite like Christmas Carol, on chapter five page seventy paragraph eight, when that queer guy gets the best Christmas present. Honestly I don’t read these books. Lets just leave these nerds and check out the comics,”

Jack was halfway laughing on the way Seiji tries to dub their conversation. Then he agrees. It’s obvious only Jordan and Elizabeth joining this club.

(********)

When they attend the meeting of photography club, Seiji is the most excited. He brings his digital camera. He lends his spare instant camera to Jordan.

Jack brings his old rusty gift of a camera. He was a bit ashamed to pull it out of his bag, to let Seiji sees it. The Okumura has the best camera technology, his stupid one compares dust to them. Seiji doesn’t make fun of it though. He checks it for a bit, saying it’s only need a few upgrades and it will be anew.

“Dude, no need to be embarrassed. Every camera is good camera,” he reassures.

Elizabeth doesn’t bring any camera. She doesn’t make an effort to borrow one too. “What? This is only the first meeting, no way they’re getting hands-on already,”

The meeting is on the common hall of international office. There’s quite a handful of students. The scuba-diving guy stands on the right side of the room, in the middle of a table. Few students sat on the couches surrounding the table. The rest of the students there don’t seem to be here for the club. The other long table in the room filled with students playing _Go_. The rest are chatting and hanging out on their own. The room is noisy, most of the classes has ended, and this is one of those favourite place for international students to meet up and share their Rapture experience.

“They can’t afford to rent a classroom?”

“Says the book club, who has a meeting, in the library,” Seiji emphasizes his words. Elizabeth rolls her eyes in annoyance.

They approach that corner for the photography club. Scuba-diving and/or photography guy who looks very excitedly talking to the members, brighten up even more on seeing them. Seiji in particular though.

“Sorry Mr. Topside, are we late?”

“No, you are right on time. Just call me Johnny,”

Mr. Johnny Topside who looks old enough to be a lecturer, who has scars on his face, who seems to be the mentor on the clubs he promotes himself, takes Seiji’s hand and shakes it rather vigorously.

“Everyone, this is Seiji Okumura. Please welcome him. Who knows what you’ll learn from him,”

“Please, I am just here as a member,”

Elizabeth whispers to the rest of her friends as they take seat, “It’s like we don’t exist already!”

Mr. Topside seems to repeat his brief talk earlier, about the description of the club’s activities and its purposes to them since Seiji and the others has just arrived.

There’s only five to ten other students here, and Jack couldn’t make out who’s the new members and the old. Few have bored faces, but most of them look excited and keep making glances at Seiji. Seiji listens to the talk, but it’s clear he’s enjoying the attention.

Jack thought this club would consist of photography lessons like in classes. How wrong he was, this is a club not an optional university course. According to Mr. Topside description, they won’t need a classroom since most of the club activity will take outdoor. It could be outside the university too. They’ll learn all sort of techniques, and apply it directly with the object in front of them. It would be fun, he says rather enthusiastically, as if hoping it radiates to the others. He elaborates that they’ll visit Rapture’s iconic hotspots. It would be like a trip, and not just strictly photography. He ends his explanation rather abruptly, as if keeping a secret. He allows the suspense for the students to take in the information, but it’s visible that he’s containing and trying not to burst out explaining everything.

Jack considers this. Even though his family owns every inch of Rapture, it’s not like he knows every inch of it. His dad was so protective, he’s kept in the same places and in the same bubble of people, while bodyguards or people Ryan hired to spy on him roam about in the corner of his eyes. He shakes his thoughts. No more spies and bodyguards now, he’s free to go anywhere he likes. With his new friends. The photography club is now more appealing to him. He glances to each of his friends, checking them if they’re considering it too. Seiji is nodding and his lips is curled with a small smile. Jordan is talking with another member. Elizabeth looks bored.

After no more question, Mr. Topside leads them to the yard in the back of the building, just through the huge glass door in the room.

“Let me ask, what time is it?”

“Five thirty?” one of the students care enough to reply.

“Time to go home?” Elizabeth snickers at her own joke. Jack was too considerate to make an eye roll.

“Then we’re right on time. From now till 6 is the Twilight Zone of Rapture. Look around you, this is your first photo shoot. Welcome to Lenses! Rapture U’s very own photography club!” Mr. Topside spreads his hands for the dramatic. Although as Jack and the rest of the members enter the yard, that gesture is quite acceptable. They immediately spread around and taking in their surrounding.

The international students’ building yard is only adequate enough to fill the empty space of the building before leading to another complex. With that as limit, whoever designed the open space knows how to make it appears big. It has wooden planks as an extension walkway from the building, surrounding and leading from it is the architectural garden with its seasonal plants. The twilight zone, as Mr. Topside’s said it, has begun. Jack is too familiar with the system, for living in Rapture his whole life, the lights are dimming and there would be breezes marking the time. But in this yard, it’s not just that. It wasn’t noticeable before. But there are lights emitting from the ground, for the plants artificial sunlight. Not all the plants in Arcadia are installed with it, but the garden in this yard remarkably one of them. Probably to impress the international scholars. As the twilight zone entered, the lights gone from plain visible white to orange hue, as to mimic the sun setting. Jack gasps the breath he has been holding. It’s not like he hasn’t walked in Arcadia after hours and enjoying the lights on the night garden, but to be present in this particular hour.

The colour of the lights match with the aging leaves of the autumn plants above. Jack takes a step back and takes a 360 degree around, everything now as if bathed in gold. Mr. Topside wasn’t really being subtle of his grand gesture, he knows what he’s talking about.

The students are as astonished as him, they’re laughing and cheering about. Their cameras are out, savoring the moment. Jack can hear the click of camera near him. It’s Seiji and he looks completely on his zone. Jack feels like he’s stumbled upon an intimate moment of Seiji and his camera, so he wouldn’t want to disturb. Jack draws out his own camera, just looking at Seiji makes him feels like he can take a photo like a pro, if only just pretend.

After a few ugly shots -the results reminding him how bad of a photographer he is, thank you-, he encounters Elizabeth just standing there camera-less.

“This is way beyond I expected,” she says upon spotting Jack.  

“Are you considering to join?” asks Jack, softly and afraid to offend her.

“Not yet, but we’ll see,”

“You wanna try taking some pictures?” Jack offers his camera. He doesn’t want to point out, but just by looking at her eyes, he knows how badly she wants to take pictures like the others.

“Don’t tell Seiji, but I actually don’t know how to use a camera,”

“Well, luckily there’s me, right?”

 After teaching Elizabeth the basics of how the camera works, the two of them go photo hunting. As the minutes goes, the lights are changing from orange to purple. The colour transitions are beautiful, reminds him of looking at the aurora in Iceland, but within reach. The animals are emerging from their nests and hidey holes. The squirrels don’t seem expecting there are humans present, some scurrying some just standing there. Elizabeth throws nuts at them, Jack captures it.

The night flowers are blooming. Fireflies appear as if out of the air. Their luciferin work its way to the watching eyes. Jack heard loud gasps from Elizabeth. Jack can’t help it too. Fireflies in Rapture that triggers their light according to Rapture’s night time, a miracle indeed. More cheers erupted from around them. Then they found themselves laughing.

They come upon Seiji, who was capturing a blue butterfly. Its colour contrasted the black orchid its settled upon. Seiji looks genuinely satisfied after capturing.

“He looks good with a camera don’t you think?”

Jack nods earnestly. The camera does bring the charm out of him.

“He always does,” Jordan says, startle the both of them. “You guys having a good time?”

“Definitely!” “Yeah, not bad,” says Jack and Elizabeth at the same time. The three of them together finally attract Seiji’s attention from the lenses of his camera.

“Guys this is awesome isn’t it?” he walks to them, his usual cheerfulness has multiplied.

“You take a lot?”

“Duh! I always wanted to sweep this place around for photo ops. I am glad I finally got the chance,” he shows the group the screen of his digital camera, showing his recent takes.

“These are so good!”

“Ohh the Book Queen who says photography is lame finally compliments me now?”

“Okay I know I’ve been an ass. But I never told you photography is lame, okay? And anyone with eyes knows these photos are good!”

“Aww thanks, now you flatter me,”

Jack can safe to say Elizabeth and Seiji’s relationship has returned to normal bickering. Elizabeth was right about Seiji’s photos. Jack hasn’t seen a lot of good photos, and he’s definitely not a photo critique. But he knows Seiji’s works worth to be in a gallery. The photos he took today can be compiled in one album and named the Twilight Zone. The colours are beautifully captured, hugging the objects with lights and shadows that perfectly placed. Seiji definitely doesn’t have the same problem Jack had, especially the annoying lights.

“You took a photo of me? Ohh this is beautiful, can I have it? This one of Jack is beautiful too,”

“Yeah but I can’t do it without beautiful models!”

“No, you’re just so talented, Seiji!”

Jack stares at the photo of himself. There he wasn’t even aware of being taken. He was looking up at the trees, holding his camera in front. His blond hair and ivory jacket matches the background. The colours blend but you can still make out the distinction.

“Alright, this is the last minute of twilight zone. Take all the shots you haven’t got!” they heard Mr. Topside coming from the middle of the yard.

“Okay guys, quick, I got an idea. Stand behind me. Jordie can I have my analog?”

Jordan, Elizabeth and Jack comply and stand closer to Seiji. Seiji, having his analog camera returned, lift it up almost eye level. The lenses are staring at them. His fingers ready on the button.

“Cheers for our first self-portrait!”

The photo that comes out is one out of many.

(********)

The week is still the beginning, but Jack already has the most fun he had since entering college.

Today’s first club meeting found Jack buzzing with excitement. He doesn’t read lots of books, his photos are crap, but for today it’s his specialty.

“’Save the bees!’ Are they even endangered?”

“For all I know bees are like the main insects, if not, animals in here,”

“Bees are actually the first fauna in here!” he clarifies to them. He knew his friends would be skeptical. He doesn’t know how else to convince them than saying amazing facts about bees.

“But they’re still not endangered, right?”

 “Come on, guys. Stop bullying Jack. He chose this one for us. I bet it would be fun!” Jordan calmly intercepts them.

“But seriously, bees?”

They keep walking with the others following Mrs. Denu, the supervisor of beekeeping club. When they met on the first meeting place, Denu’s assistant gave them ‘save the bees!’ badges and beekeeping brochures.

“We can still turn around to a café!” Jack heard Seiji whispers to Elizabeth, but he tries to ignore it down. Sure this bee club is ridiculous. He couldn’t believe it at first when he spot it. But he knows Mrs. Denu, and she had taught him about one that has become his favourite activity; beekeeping. He likes bees. It’s not weird, right? It’s like pets, but bees.

They arrive to what Jack knows now is the open laboratory of Rapture University. It’s like the agriculture production of Arcadia had moved and made its mini version here. Not exactly mini. There’s yards of cultivation, Jack can see the shapes of the horticulture products. There’s barn and grass fields, the home of many farm animals. One of the cows approach him shyly and Jack held out his hand. They’re conditioned so they can live without actual sun. Like many living creatures here in Rapture, funny how they are no different.

They finally stop. Jack can see ahead there’s beekeeping houses. It’s not much but the tingling sensation is back.

They’re separated into groups, each led into one bee house.

The assigned mentor, a senior, briefly talks to them about bees and beekeeping. No one seems to be listening though, for the students are talking to themselves including Jack’s friends.

“Now who wants to try feeding the bees?” asked the mentor. He showed them a veil and a jar of gelatinous yellow liquid, as if that would interest the students.

“I don’t know. What if they, you know, stung you?” asked Seiji.

The guy with the glasses looks amused, “Not in this season. But they won’t sting you, this veil will protect you. Anyone?”

Jack raises his hands and without further ado he wears the veil and the gloves. He scoops up the jar of bee feed. Then he approaches the hive, mentor close by. Even though he can do it all by himself, he lets him guide him through, and do the smoking. His smile never left his face. Others are watching, circling them but not so close.

Then it’s done rather quickly and anti-climatic. Jack placed the jar on top of the house after the mentor has thoroughly smoked it, without anything bad happened. Still, the students are looking at him with eyes wide for actually doing it. The mentor praises him.

His friends approach him, cannot believe what they just witnessed.

“Okay Mr. Bee where did you learn to do that?” asks Elizabeth punching Jack lightly in the arm.

“I kind of keep bees,”

“Holy shit, where?”

“In the roof of Heights? It’s only one hive though,”

“Wow we gotta see that!” says Elizabeth excited.

“I thought only old retired people do that,” Jordan comments.

“Well it’s therapeutic for me, and it’s kinda fun,” Jack reminiscence the time he does it for the first time. He was still fifteen and felt like he didn’t have a control over his life. The bees was the only way he rebelled.

“Whoa, nerd alert! Bee nerd exist and it’s our dear Jack!” Seiji teases, which earned laughter, including from Jack’s. If he’s a bee nerd then be it.

The next session is the mentor showing them how to make bee feed. They settled down further from the beehives, with what looks like picnic benches where there are tools and ingredients laid on the table.

Jack stays behind, still wearing the beekeeping equipment. Staring at the bee house, reminded him that he hasn’t check up on his bees for the past weeks. Another pang of guilt. His new life in college has been taking up his time. Sorry little bees.

“Amazing, I’m this close but they haven’t stung me yet,”

Jack looks up at Seiji who apparently stays behind as well.

“It’s because it’s cold out so they stay huddled up together. Although most of their workers already kicked out,”

“Ouch harsh, what happened to the homeless guys?”

That earned a chuckle from Jack. Then he notices Seiji nursing his camera. Since photography club, he has been taking the camera with him, only bringing it out when classes over.

“Did you take photos here?”

“You mean did I take your photos looking adoringly at the bees? Yes, yes I did,”

“Ohh no I am embarrassed,”

“Don’t be. You’re the bee nerd, I am the camera nerd. We are all nerds,”

Jack laughs again.

“Hey is there a chance these bees to go out and attack?”

“Well, depends on the smoke effects, and if you open the entrance. What are you planning?”

Seiji has the crooked grin on his face. “Are you up for revenge?”

It isn’t just a revenge. It is also a punishment. Apparently the gaming group they stumbled the other day attended the bee club’s first meeting as well. They’re in fact standing around the beehive the next one to them. Jack thought a little of it as it’s just prank of revenge, until he saw what they’re doing to the bees. They were playing with the smoker, using it on the beehives too much they’re drowning the bees. Jack’s furious now, they gotta deserve whatever coming to them.

“Ready?”

It’s a simple plan. Jack distracts them by lecturing them about what they had done with the bees. While Seiji on the other end opens the bee entrance.

The gamers don’t appreciate the lecture, they verbally abuse him and calling him with names. Jack doesn’t care, this is for the greater good. Seiji waits until he’s done and walks away. He carefully opens the entrance, then as sleek as a cat, sprints his way passing them. He flips them off with both hands, confusion on their faces.

He joins Jack at the end of the hill. They both counted until they heard scream.

“Goodluck smoking the swarms!” Jack calls out. They’re both laughing their ass off.

They’re still wheezing with laughter when they returned to the group. More people are present. Other groups seem to join them too. Elizabeth and Jordan have their focus on making their own bee feed.

“I saw what you did with those nerds,” someone says to Jack just when he’s about to join them. “Goodjob, I’ve been wanting to teach their asses some lesson,”

Jack looks to recognize the girl from the day he discovered Atlas Care, “Pamphlet girl!”

“P-pamphlet? What?” she looks almost losing her mind for a second, then chuckles, “My name’s Sam! But I am glad you still remember me,”

Jack chuckles awkwardly, “Of course,”

“What’s your name?”

“I am Jack!” he says, realise he should have said that after Sam said her name.

“Cool,”

An awkward silence. Why the pamp- Sam here?

“What a crazy club,” Sam says, gesturing the people around them. Jack figures she’s new to this club too, even though she doesn’t seem to be a freshman.

“I think my friends would agree,”

“The gang’s all here?”

Jack wonders if she actually remember the friend’s Jack with. He nods.

“Are you guys still looking for a club to join?”

“We’re checking them out this week actually,”

“Nice,” Sam smiles like she’s up to something, “Are you going for Atlas Care first meeting tomorrow?”

Jack can’t hide his surprise. Sam chuckles,

“Sorry. When I saw you the other day I thought you’d be interested on joining,”

Jack is lost at words. He hadn’t thought about Atlas Care since his talk with Jasmene. “Yes… Yes I am,” it comes out unsure at first, then he presses the words, trying to make it sounds convincing.

“Cool!” Sam reaches for something in her bag, “Here’s the form for new members. Collect it tomorrow on the meeting,” she doesn’t question further about Jack’s decision. She firmly places the papers on Jack’s hand.

Jack still wonders if he has made a mistake.

“We are so looking forward to see you tomorrow!” There’s that smile again on Sam’s face. Jack doesn’t know if he should be worried.

Sam excuses herself, leaving Jack with the papers. The words are staring at him. Slowly the realization come to him, “Tomorrow? For real?”


	9. Chapter 9

Jack doesn’t like sticking out. Except it’s a hard thing, especially if you’re the son of the owner of the city you live in. He’s noticeable everywhere he go. People would either avoid him or greet him or shake his hands. It’s weird how people treat him as if he’s important. He’s just a kid, well, an adult soon. Uncle Bill used to call him the golden child of Rapture, and that he’s nice and different than his Dad. People are easy to draw up conclusion, in truth he doesn’t know many of them. Thanks to Ryan’s seclusion and his many bodyguards. It’s unfair that everyone knows him and yet he knows no one.

Since college was never on the plate Ryan doesn’t supervise much of his activities anymore. The university also is a free neutral zone, he’s not allowed to send spies there. Since the start of college, Jack has been enjoying his life like a normal kid. No more bodyguards, he has actual friends to go around with. His popularity doesn’t really change, but it’s only when people knows his name. People in college doesn’t actually pay attention to each other, he takes that to his advantage. In class he was appreciated by the professors for his intelligence and not because he’s Andrew Ryan’s son.  Everything’s perfect. Jack doesn’t have to be anxious of his own moves again, doesn’t have to be afraid of stranger shaking his hands. He’s free and content for having full control of his life.

Except for today.

Jack zips his hoodie while his hands shake. He takes his cap too and place it on his head. He rarely wears a cap. For today it’s necessity. Today he has to be present in Atlas Care meeting and he’s scared out of his mind if someone would recognize him.

He tries to calm himself. Not many knows he’s a Ryan here. Only few greetings and people staring. But what if someone actually knows him, and someone who would report to Ryan if he’s being spotted in a socialist organization. It’s not that kind of organization though. But it has been known. Ohh yeah, he has been doing some research through the Thinker all night, about Atlas. That guy has been well-known, beyond the campus gates, of his Marxist views. He didn’t do much as student president, not causing riot, lifting banned organizations, creating a union whatsoever. But his speech stirred the school’s opinion. He’s a pretty charismatic guy, it’s not easy to disagree with him. By the end of his presidency, most of the school would probably support him. He had built a reputation, most-likely created a secret movement and has tons of followers. That’s what the Tribune said, a news-media sponsored by Ryan. Ryan has been keeping an eye on him, most-likely sent spies after him. He’s safe at school though. This is exactly why Ryan was agitated and opposed Jack to not apply for Uni. To be in the same school with such thought spreading like a plague, or what he used to call, _parasites_.

Jack shoves his hands in the pockets and starts walking. His destination is the room of the meeting. He’s determined now to join. He’s doing exactly what Ryan’s feared. He doesn’t care what the consequence. It’s better than the rest of his life before university. Connecting with the parasites doesn’t actually sound so bad. Especially if the parasite has the looks of Atlas.

Jack stops. He was so angry and caught up with his thoughts he didn’t pay attention where he’s going. He almost forgot to not being noticeable to anyone. But it doesn’t seem to be necessary anymore, as there’s literally no one around him.

The meeting is in the engineering building. Should be convenient since it’s his faculty. But the problem persist, the engineering building is huge, it’s easy to find himself lost. But he never got lost alone, without his friends. Without anyone around him. The lights in the hall are dim. The rooms are quiet. It’s creepy where the hell did he ended up?

He doesn’t notice when something touches his back. He yelps and almost ready to run when he heard the voice.

“Sorry, should’ve been me to call you,”

Jack turns around to find two figures. One is the hijabi girl, and one is a tall guy he never seen before.

“Hi, you’re lost too right?” says the hijabi girl, the one who said the first time.

Jack nods, is it that obvious?

“This place is really tricky isn’t it, and we’re late already,” she places her hand on her hips, her other hand is holding a paper.

Jack looks up. Late? Is she also going to Atlas Care too? Of course she does. She was there that day. It’s not hard to piece one and two together.

“I am sure it’s over here. Why is it so dark?” She looks at the paper that turns out to be Atlas Care brochure.

Jack almost jumps when there’s another touch in his back. He should’ve known it’s the other guy, since no one else is with them.

The guy is pointing at his ear, then his mouth then pointing at him.

Jack was confused at first but after the guy repeats it, he understands. Diane taught him once or twice about sign languages. She says it’s always a good idea to understand more people.

“No, I am hearing. I only know a little ASL though,” Jack says through the little sign he knows. This actually his first time to apply it and he’s nervous if he’s doing it wrong.

The guy perks up, “Alright,” his smile is bright as he lets out a chuckle. That reassurance eases Jack, he secretly thank Diane for being such a great mother.

 “I am Arvid by the way,”

“Jack,”

They shake hands and Jack is worried if his hands are sweaty. It’s not everyday he meets a cute guy.

“Okay I figured it out, come on you useless fools,”

They walk down the hall, the hijabi girl leading them. That reminds Jack, “So what’s your name?”

“Laila,” the hijabi girl says without turning around.

They move to another intersection and arrive at a hall with brighter lights. Then Laila stops at the second door. Even at the start of the hall he can hear noises coming from the door. There’s a lot of people in there, which is definitely the place. The noise annoyingly contrasted to the hall they just took.

Jack is nervous, but Laila and Arvid just enter nonchalantly. As the door opens, there’s a lot of people inside. Jack is still not ready but he decided to go in and stick with Laila and Arvid, so far the only person he knows in the room full of strangers. He almost forgot to place his cap and his hoodie.

“Why do you dress like such a weirdo?” Laila comments before her attention goes to Arvid. He doesn’t understand what they’re saying as his sign capability is almost zero. They are pointing at the desks near the board though. “We think we should collect the form first, you coming?”

“Of course,” Jack is actually glad that she asks.

Jack approaches the table with them. There’s few people including the pamphlet girl-Sam, but no Atlas.

“You came!” Sam says, too cheerfully to Jack thought as normal, as she receives his form. “Wait here, okay?” She leaves the booth.

Laila and Arvid are kind enough to wait with him. They share each other looks and confused too.

Sam goes through the center of the room which there’s more crowd. Jack couldn’t see clearly the space beyond, students scatter everywhere. But he heard something like, “Atlas, he’s here!” he wonders why she’s so excited about. It must be his imagination.

The crowd part and reveals the person Sam calls all along. Jack first notice is his gait then his confident smile. Then, as he braces himself, his blue eyes.

The last time he saw Atlas was at the cafeteria. No, not the eye-contact incident. He had enough chastised himself to forget about that. He saw Atlas taking coffee from vending machine. Now he’s right in front of him, walking to him.

“Glad you decided to join. I hope you’re late not because you got lost getting here,” Atlas initially was talking to him only, but then he shakes Laila and Arvid’s hands.

“Ohh we definitely not,” says Laila with sarcasm.

“Did you guys got through the old section? That was spooky. You know you took the wrong way, right?” says Sam, who’s still there, of course.

“We’ll note that next time,” she says as she also does to Arvid.

They introduce each other. Lila, Arvid, then Jack.

“Jack Wynand? that’s a nice name,” Atlas says, reading Jack’s application.

“Thank you,” Jack tries to contain his giddiness. This is the first time he used that name, Wynand. He doesn’t want anyone here to know he’s a Ryan. And Atlas thinks that name is nice. “I like yours too, I mean your name,” Jack doesn’t know why his lips say that, but he did. He tries to force the embarrassment out. But Atlas smiles and holds his gaze.

Even though he’s still embarrassed, Jack cannot stop looking at those blue eyes. Before he just admire Atlas from afar, but now this close he can see how pretty he is. It is an understatement that Atlas looks like a movie star, he hasn’t seen a movie star this handsome.

There’s a clear of throat, “So, what should we do?” Laila asks breaking of somewhat the sudden silence. “Everyone else seem to know what they do already. We’re sorry that we’re late,”

“It’s fine, we’re about to explain you,” Sam says.

Atlas breaks his gaze and turns to the rest of them, “So as the first meeting of Atlas Care we decided to break you all in groups of three. Since there’s three of you already, you can be as one group. What’s this group for? Since Atlas Care is about caring for people, we need donations to make it running. We want you to use your creativity as a group to collect it before the next meeting. There’s no pressure here as we just want to see how you’re doing. Collecting donations is also going to be a part, if not almost, the activity of the Care. So we just want to prepare you for what’s to come. Of course there’s a lot of exciting activities to come. Like spending the donations for food and supplies and give them directly to the people. We’re going to explain that more, and further about Atlas Care, in a bit with everyone else. Any question?”

Silence from the rest of them.

“Great! Don’t think this donation as the organization’s initiation whatsoever. You filled the form, you came here, then you’re officially has become new members. There’s no hierarchy. Sam and I and our friends on the booth over there are only the initiator. Although we’re going to make roles within, but not without you guys involved. From now on, I hope we all can get along,”

Atlas gaze flicks at Jack. He spots a kind of teasing there, but it’s probably his imagination, again.     

“Ohh he’s definitely the leader,” Sam says, before she leaves the group with Atlas.

It takes a few seconds for Jack to notice Laila and Arvid, before he goes with them to a desk near the door.

“That was an interesting speech isn’t it?” Jack probably should stop praising Atlas, but they were there with him so he got to.

“He surely does know how to make good speech,” Laila says.

Arvid says something to Laila and they are debating something since Laila’s hands are moving pointedly.

“You actually pay attention to the speech? You kept being distracted! Well he’s good looking to anyone with eyes,” Laila says, this one to Jack’s understanding.

“I agree, he’s very handsome!” Jack decides to write it out.

“He does!” Arvid exclaims his fingers move swiftly.

Jack finds himself giggling with Arvid, but it’s easier to let it out when there’s someone agreeing with him.

 “Okay I don’t know what you boys see in him. But we need to plan to gather donation—“

Before Laila continues. There’s a shout from the whiteboard and everyone else is pulling their chair. Atlas goes up to the small lecture podium and starts to talk about Atlas Care and its entirety. Jack can listen to him all day. There’s something about Atlas that makes you entranced and would do anything for him, including listening to his speech. It’s not intimidation or passive aggressive. There’s his charm, and interacting with him in person gives you ease as he makes you comfortable. He’s like a magnet that pulls people in, effortlessly. His accent probably helps that. He also smells good.

Jack breathes in as he’s trying to remember his scent. He exhales, all the images of Atlas in his head, before trying to pay attention to Atlas in front. He wants to talk to Atlas more, to be with and spend time with him. Is it his fate only to see him from a far and only for the formal talks? He hopes not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[sorry that I put more OCs here. I am trying my best to keep adding the official characters even though it’s only mentioned. So far it’s only 4 OCs so I hope you guys bear with me. as always, please let me know what you think, or if you enjoyed it! thank you for reading & ur patience! ]]


	10. Chapter 10

“You look happy today!” Seiji who’s sitting beside him nudges him.

“No, I am not…” Jack says, sounds unconvinced himself. If it’s that obvious, then he already knows why. The hard part is to hide it from his friends. Yesterday, he succeeded his mission. Excusing himself without telling them that he’s joining Atlas Care. It’s almost like when he’s excusing himself to visit Jasmene the other day, the difference was that excusing with truth was easier than with lies.

He felt like he did a double damage to their friendship. He knew how irrational this fear, this anxiety is. Taking liberty of his own actions, rather than just following around with friends. He guesses this is why people stick into their own circles.

His mother’s voice resonates in his head. She said he could do this. So he could. He did it yesterday. He is damn happy. He met Atlas and definitely got new friends. He doesn’t regret it, shouldn’t.

The class gone from noisy to quiet, as Kyburz enters the room. The young Australian professor as eccentric as ever, smiling up from his cheeks, setting the table and podium with his tools. Jack would never forget how Kyburz was the reason he’s here in the first place. How he planted that interest in him. The reason he’s so excited to go to Ryan’s office in Hephaestus so he could visit him. When he’s younger he would spent his days in Kyburz office listening to his tales. Then by summer holiday before college, he spent interning with him, learning up some stuffs, discovering how things work there.

Technically with his highschool diploma he can only work around serving coffee, but Kyburz made him learn more than that. One thing clear in his memory when he visited the Geothermal Control for the first time, and Kyburz made a game to make him remember which pipes flows to where. It was fun to know these insulators can transfer all those hot liquid from the reserve right under Rapture’s to generate electrical power to fuel Hephaestus, and then the city itself.

The lecture is still on the second meeting, and Jack actually already knows the basic. But nevertheless he attends and takes it down in his notes. Absorbing the details that are new or have gone from his memory.

There’s a rustle beside him. Annoyed, Jack takes his concentration off. Immediately he freezes. He couldn’t believe his eyes. The confident gait, the charming smile. He is staring right into Atlas. The guy is placing his belongings besides Jack.

“This seat empty?”

Jack realised he was gaping again, quickly shut his mouth and nods too eagerly.

“Neat,”

Jack tries to return his attention back to the slideshow. But how come, when Atlas himself is sitting right next to him. Somebody slap him please. He throws his glance at his friends sitting in the row beside him. They are gawking as well, well not exactly gawking. He’s the only gawking-gaping idiot when it is come to Atlas. But clearly they are at disbelief just like him. They give each other stares, shaking their heads in confusion. What the hell is Atlas doing here?

Kyburz is still talking as the lecture continues about heat transfer and how much electricity will be recovered from one cycle. Jack knows the equation too well. He practiced this so many times in Kyburz’s office. But right now he couldn’t focus on the numbers. His heart hammered in his rib cage. Atlas is just right there few inches from him. Jack tries very much not to stare at him instead looking at his tanned hands on the table.

The lecture is finally over, Jack allows himself to relax on his seat. His friends say goodbye to him as they’re leaving for lunch. Jack lingers waiting for Kyburz just as he did a week ago.

He intends to move forward to the podium as the room gets empty. But Atlas beats him to it. He thought it’s a mistake that Atlas was attending this lecture, and would leave immediately. But as Atlas gingerly approaches Kyburz he knows that’s not the case.

“Look who’s finally showing himself!” Kyburz made the first conversation.

“Well, didn’t want to leave you wonder!” Atlas says in such an easy tone as if he and Kyburz are old friends.

“Thank you for finally showing up in a class to correct your bad grades,” Kyburz says nonchalantly, heavy with sarcasm. Jack gasps at his words.

“Come on, you can’t be more subtle than that,” there’s irritation on Atlas’s voice.

“What, you want me to say it out loud to your fans? Or what you called them, your followers?”

Atlas clearly irritated now, but he held back and his neutral expression returned. “Whatever I don’t care about a shit about my image,” he says resigned.

Kyburz seems keen to spite back. His eyebrows lowered dangerously. The image of him smiling to all the students disappears in front of Atlas. But whatever he intended to say, he didn’t. His eyes fall into Jack instead. “Come here, Jack,”

Jack skittles down. He probably should’ve left when their attention on each other.

Kyburz sets his arms around Jack’s shoulder, then he makes him face Atlas, “Do you know him? Of course you do. This charming revolutionary leader is actually a huge idiot in class,”

“Now you’re just torturing me,” Atlas says, his hands on his chest, feigning hurt.

Jack swallows. He doesn’t know what to do. When he’s still downing the thought that Atlas failed his classes, now Kyburz just laid it out in front of him. “I don’t think it’s wise to call your student an idiot,” he lets out in a whisper. He probably shouldn’t say that to a lecturer, but it’s Kyburz and he knows him.

Atlas muses at that. Kyburz lets go of him.

“Nah, everybody knows that. I am just delivering the news, tell that to your fellow new students” Kyburz says, his nonchalance returned.

“Look I am not here to cause trouble. I ask you, as you are my lecturer, to give me a chance. I won’t screw up this time. I don’t know. Help me. Make me do essays whatever, just so I can earn those extra grades,” Atlas says in exasperation, his head hangs.

Jack stares at him, as this is his first time hearing Atlas says something without adding some pretty words, it made him sounds so honest. Kyburz, sitting at the table is also taken aback.

“Desperation, that’s new from you,”

Atlas bites back a reply. A wise decision as he’s waiting for Kyburz’s.

Hint of amusement in Kyburz face as he hides it by staying professional as what he’s about to say, “I appreciate your proposal. But in my class, everybody earns grade the same way. No extra task, no backways, shortcuts. You must work like everybody else,”

Atlas looks dejected, but he tries to stay neutral. Probably because Jack is there as he throws a glance at him.

“But…” Kyburz continues. “I’ll give you a way to get your grade high,” he extends his hand at Jack, “Jack here is a genius, unlike you. Study with him, and you’ll past for sure,”

Jack can’t believe what he just heard.

“Just help him when you can, Jack. I know this is troublesome. Just tell me if he’s done something you don’t like,” says Kyburz to him.

“Yes, sure! Okay!” Jack says slowly but then surely.

“Great! Splendid!” Atlas’ smile returns, he’s almost beaming. “Thanks Kye, this is actually better than doing your homework,”

“Yeah whatever. I hope I won’t see your sorry ass next semester,” with that Kyburz dismisses both of them.

Jack stands in the hallway, couldn’t believe what just happened. Atlas stands idly next to him. He gives Jack a smile so tender, it makes his heart melt.

“Thanks for agreeing to this, it means a lot to me,” he says, his voice gentle.

“Yeah don’t mention it,” Jack almost notice the squeak in his voice, it’s embarrassing.

“I’ll hear from you again, yeah?” Atlas makes his step away to leave, but he halts. He’s searching something in his pocket, then withdraws a paper. He takes a pen from his bag. “I don’t have a Port, but this is my ID.” He scratches down then give the paper to Jack. “See ya!” then he left with a cheeky grin.

Jack left, holding the paper out, stunned. He can feel the blush growing in his face. Atlas messy handwriting with his ID teasing him. Just yesterday he talked to Atlas for the first time, and he thought he would only see him in meetings. But now he has his ID, and Kyburz set them up as partners for his class. He would be seeing him more often. It feels like a dream.

He opens his portable phone and writes down Atlas’ ID as he makes his way to the canteen.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[So Kyburz in canon is this strict and paranoid person, so yeah this is my first time (not so subtly) taking my privilege as fanfiction writer on altering canon’s characterization. Because fun young Kyburz vs grumpy old paranoid which is better? 
> 
> actually this chapter intends to be long, but to separate Jack and Atlas interaction into one seems like a good idea.]]

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if theres anyone still read Bioshock fanfics. So if you like what you read atm, pls let me know.


End file.
